The Bargain
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes rides to town to make a very special bargain.


**The Bargain**

It had been a long, hard journey and they only could spend one night in town.

They had been there a couple of times before so they knew the place well. Since they always kept their names to themselves, the danger of getting recognized wasn't too great. Earlier in their career they had been pretty careless in using them, they were proud to be known and most folks loved them anyway. But the increasing reward made it more and more difficult to find a place to rest and relax.

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry split up for their accustomed round and settled down at the only hotel in town since everything seemed to be all right. An unknown sheriff, no known faces inside the saloon and no known horses in the stable.

The money between them was short but would be enough to pay for a good night at the saloon. They were both tired but had other needs too.

-o-o-o-

A few hours later Heyes followed the girl upside the stairs. He had met her a couple of times before in this saloon and knew her well. The Kid had left some times ago with a handful of giggling beauties, laughing and leaving the decision to them, with which one he would spend the night.

A slight smile appeared on his weary face. The Kid had a way of his own and knew how to treat a girl, his eyes and his handsome face were a sure winner. Somehow, he had managed to preserve some kind of innocence that the girls seemed to notice in his baby blue eyes, a tempting contrast with his self-confident behavior and reputation as a gunslinger. Along with it went Kid's wide-open heart suffused with unshakable love, that he was only too willing to share with the ones he thought deserved it.

The Kid seemed to know every girl between Canada and Mexico - or at least they knew him - and he had a reputation of his own. He was the only man Heyes ever witnessed, for whom the girls were nearly struggling to get a chance to be with him...

-o-o-o-

They reached a room on the first floor. It was small but clean - comfortable enough.

In private he lowered his attention level slightly but never allowed himself to completely let it go. Too many wanted man were captured in this kind of situation. He would never admit it, but sometimes he felt alone and naked without Kid's backup.

He wasn't in the mood today to talk too much. Tired he started to open up his shirt and let his thoughts flow.

It was a bargain, both of them knew this. It was just a need like hunger and thirst to be satisfied and he'd pay for it, like he had done for food and beverages earlier this evening.

It wasn't his preferred way, but it was a way. He was grateful she was there for him, but ever aware she wouldn't do it with him but from making her living.

Nevertheless, he took his time to treat her like she deserved it. He knew very well what his smile and a look of his eyes along with his silver tongue could do to a woman - and that she was: a woman, though of the working kind.

Some men disrespected women of her profession for that. But what else did every miner, mercenary or gunman do than selling his body for money?

He knew what other men could be like. What they would do to a woman like her or to every other poor woman crossing their way at the wrong time, too. He had seen it too many times.

He had seen what they left: their mothers, his sister ... Kid's sister Rebecca, only some years older than himself at this time. She was just beginning to appear female.

His thoughts wandered more than a decade into the past...

-o-o-o-

Only a few weeks ago he had started to notice the significant difference between Rebecca and Jed. Not only that her colors were slightly darker than her brother's, the hair as well as her eyes, more noticeable was the way her body moved when she walked, the glimmer of her hair and the rosy shimmer on her soft skin.

Rebecca stood beside him behind the Curry's barn on a hot summer day. Their families had worked hard since the early morning to bring in the hay. The sky was nearly unnatural blue, but they knew it wouldn't last 'cause the tension of an upcoming thunderstorm filled the air. The others had already headed for the farmhouse and only the both of them still remained to clean up and close the doors. They were tired and sweaty but happy about what they'd accomplished today.

She stood near to him looking up to the sky with stalks of hay and a shimmer of sunset in her hair. Something new awakened as he watched her watching the sky, something he never felt before. He picked a cornflower off a heap of hay nearby, unsure what to do next.

"Hey, Becky..."

"Huh?"

She turned around, met his eyes and then noticed the small flower in his hands.

He raised his hand and placed the flower gently in the hair behind her ear.

"We did a great job today, didn't we?" he asked. "Doesn't it deserve to be rewarded?"

"I'm too grown up now, to play with children anymore," she answered with a slight smile and this distinctive tune in her voice that made his heart always beat faster.

"I worked like a man today!" he replied indignantly in a squeaking voice. He blushed which made it even worse. Of course, it had to happen _now_! He hated the sound of his voice breaking.

"That's right!" She laughed softly in her unique voice.

She moved a little closer attempting to kiss his cheek. Instantly he moved his head and their lips met instead. Her eyes, matching the color of the flower in her golden hair, widened and she startled. But then another slight smile crossed her face.

"You're always good for a surprise, Hannibal Heyes!" she whispered without withdrawing.

And then he kissed her again surrounded by the sweet smell of hay. She tasted like sweat and strawberries and summer and a never known rush ran through his veins, setting him on fire...

It was the last time he saw her alive.

This night they came in search of a shelter from the raging storm. They found it there and a lot more to please them.

That night they took away everything that made up his previous life: his family, his faith and his youth; everything but Jed.

-o-o-o-

Some men were like animals, reigned by their instincts. It was even worse after a fight to life-or-death - adrenalin pushing through the veins, along with the knowledge of having escaped death another time, it worked like a rush. It was an odd urge of life to be celebrated, but a celebration of painful death instead. He never allowed this with his men.

He had never killed during their robberies but he couldn't say he'd never killed at all. Some men were like beasts - bloodthirsty and unpredictable - and there was only one way to get rid of them. One who behaved like a beast should be handled like a beast.

He forced the unwelcome memories away and returned to the small room. At least he could give her attention and respect.

His eyes locked with hers when he moved closer. Amazed he recognized again that even a professional like her could still be shy as he touched her face gently before he opened her hair. Brushing her ear with his lips he whispered a single word. She blushed and he smiled - no need of the silver tongue today.

-o-o-o-

She knew him 'cause she served him a couple of times before.

She was experienced, but he was too and ready to share it with her, which wasn't common in her business.

He treated her like a feeling being - a woman - not only some pounds of warm flesh like so many others did.

She noticed the dark mood he was in today, long before they entered her room. She would try to ease his pain, hoping to be rewarded afterwards with this marvelous smile that could light up his face. It would warm her heart for a few days more after he left; giving her a fantasy to hold on to in darker days.

She liked it how his eyes grew dark with lust, when she had teased out a bit of his passion, but she knew he wouldn't show it too easily. He wasn't here to give himself away, it was only a bargain.

Damn! That man made her blush when he whispered her name with his dark throaty voice. She hadn't expected she still could. She hadn't even expected him to remember it. No one of the transients did.

He picked her up and bedded her, pleasing her with his unbelievable eyes and nimble fingers. She appreciated what she was given and welcomed him...

-o-o-o-

There was no love in this chamber of illusions, but it was pleasant. He liked the way she pretended to enjoy their time - maybe she did. He did. First, he tasted her softly to find out if she was prepared to take him, then dipping into her warmth slowly and gently, but with growing intensity. He groaned as she bowed her spine to rise up against him slinging her legs around his hips and his eyes grew darker...

The act was short but intense.

Relieved but not relaxed he lay down beside her. Savoring the afterglow for a while - leaving it to her to stay with him or pull away.

He remained there when she rose to clean herself up - trying not to think of the nameless number of men who lay here before.

His eyes followed her and when she turned around and smiled at him he involuntarily returned it.

She turned and eased herself down beside him. They shared each other's warmth in silence. He fully appreciated what she gave to him.

He couldn't afford to pay a whole night this time, but at least he was able to grant her the rest, his money was able to buy for her...

-o-o-o-

The Kid returned in the early morning. Grinning from cheek to cheek he entered the room, still tired but with shiny eyes.

"Good night, partner?" Heyes asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Good night! Your's?"

"Yup!" Heyes nodded with a wink.

They had been a long time on the road and that they would be again. He was prepared. It had been a good bargain, perhaps for both of them.

He should be wary of the day, when even the Kid would start looking adorable to him...


End file.
